Ties That Bind
by Steffauri516
Summary: With Daphne's return to life, Bloom's emergence into adulthood, and the kingdom restored, things are quickly changing within the Domino Royal family. But after years of separation, and dramatically different upbringings, can Daphne and Bloom avoid butting heads and accept the paths that royal life has carved for them?
1. The Return

With Daphne's return to life, Bloom's emergence into adulthood, and the kingdom restored, things are quickly changing within the Domino Royal family. But after years of separation, and dramatically different upbringings, can Daphne and Bloom avoid butting heads and accept their paths in life?

~SPOILERS FOR THE S5 FINALE~ Okay, so I won't prattle too much, but, in the last episode of season 5, Bloom uses her Sirenix Wish to give Daphne back her human form and break the Sirenix curse on her, and we finally get to see the lost princess in civillian clothes without a mask. And she is _GORGEOUS_! :) Anyway, the season ends showing the Domino Royal Family reunited, and Mike and Vanessa with them as well. My prediction for season 6 was that with Daphne back, and therefore first in line to Domino's throne again, this would make her Domino's next queen, and Bloom free to marry Sky and become queen of Eraklyon. :) [Back in S2 I remember Bloom saying that if she and Sky ever got married, it'd be hard to rule two places at once, so this solves it.] Anyways, I digress. I thought it would be fun to act out some of my predictions for the final season, so enjoy! Feedback is much appeciated! 3

PS- apologies ahead of time for the cliche title, ha!

TIES THAT BIND

_Chapter 1 –––– The Return _

Daphne looked herself over in the mirror, once, twice, thrice. Eighteen years in a lifeless, transparent body left her nearly forgetful of what her real one looked like. Although she was nearing her mid-thirties, she could've easily passed for one of the Winx herself.

"How about this?" Bloom emerged from the front of the store with a long strapless dress of pale saffron, Daphne turned it down. "Nearly two decades wearing the same thing doesn't exactly make me wish for it in a shop window!" She jokes about the similarity to her Sirenix gown. Bloom chuckled nervously, half convinced she'd offended her sister. "It's okay, I'll go find something else!" Bloom swept out of the dressing room once more and left Daphne to her quiet.

"Eighteen years..." Daphne said to herself, placing a hand to the mirror. When she was younger, she'd expected that at this age that she would've been married with a child or two, that she would look older, and have the accomplishment of an Alfea diploma on her bedroom wall, that her face would've taken on more mature, defining features. She was happy to be back, elated in fact, but it was whenever her thirty-four-year-old sould glanced at her sixteen-year-old reflection staring back at her, that the miraculous absurdity of it all sank in. To passerbys, she was just some freshman off the street, just a little girl. In spirit and in birth, she was old enough to _mother _those Alfea freshmen! She looked at her face, at the hustle and bustle of Magix City, the agelessness of her revived parents, and it was as if the war never happened; she looked at 'baby' Bloom, and realized that time had not stopped, merely left them all behind.

Abruptly the dressing room curtain was ripped aside and Bloom stumbled in with a stack of dresses. "And don't you worry, Daf, _this one's_ on me!" Another voice chimed in from outside. "Come on Bloom, you ought to be letting an _expert_ handle this! We're both beautiful blondes! I know the PERFECT colors for her shade!" Stella exclaimed. Bloom smiled and rolled her eyes, leaving Stella to change the colors of every outfit in the pile, much to Daphne's chagrin. "You know, I'm not a 'pink' person, or a yellow. I've always liked...blue." Daphne declared, pinging Stella's changes into patterns and colors more suited to her tastes. "Humph! Fine! I'll have you know I _am_ a fashion designer! Personal taste and beauty are my specialties!" Stella huffed, settling at last for being her own fashion consultant. The sisters shared a laugh as the Princess strode off.

"I can't wait for mom and dad to see you!" Bloom beamed, zipping up the back of the long blue tunic she had selected. She felt her jolt. "Daphne?" Bloom asked, noticing the faulter in her sister's once jovial expression. "It...it's nothing." There was silence. "If you think you're nervous, remember, at least YOU had sixteen years to get to know them! When I came back to Domino, it was like starting all over!" Bloom said encouragingly, earning only a weak smirk in return. She inhaled deeply. "Yes, I suppose you're right." "This looks great on you!" Bloom interrupted, wrapping a long mint scarf loosely around her sister's neck. Daphne adjusted it and smiled. "Indeed! Excellent choice, little sister!" Daphne smiled; it was awkward calling Bloom 'little sister,' but actually getting to be there with her, it was hard not to use the opportunity at least once.

Meanwhile in the Palace of Domino, Oritel and Marion paced nervously, constantly watching the windows by the courtyard for any signs of movement. But for hours it had been the same, other than the occasional bird or rustle of leaves in the wind: nothing.

"Will she remember us?" Oritel pondered. "Of _course_ she will! She was a young woman when she...well...that doesn't matter, now. She's home. That's all we need to look towards." Marion replied, an unsteady brusqueness in her tone. "I wonder if she'll like her new room, and the new clothes?" Marion wondered, no response from Oritel. "There!" He cried, pointing out to the front gates of the palace, the fancy hovercar was just pulling up the long strait to the front stairway. "Marion, come! Let's be right there to greet her!" Oritel smiled, tears threatening in the corners of his eyes. Feverishly Marion took his hand and raced down the stairs as quickly as her furs and petticoats would let her.

In the back of the elegant car, Bloom held up a compact for Daphne to check her makeup [courtesy of Stella.] "You look beautiful! Don't worry, everything will be perfect!" Bloom promised. Daphne smiled and looked towards the encroaching castle, the smile growing with each passing moment as the towering building came closer into view. "I know!" Daphne wasn't nervous for her parents' acceptance, or even about re-assimilating into palace life. She was excited! Her mind was brimming with memories of the years she'd spent there from birth to 'death,' and there was no trace of witches, or death, or destruction. Domino was just as grand and proud as ever, as if nothing ever happened.

Minutes passed like hours and the car stopped at the threshold of the mighty castle. The doors swung open on both sides, and the driver greeted the royal women with deep bows. "A pleasure, my Princesses. Have a splendid afternoon." And with that he was gone, the car in tow.

Daphne stared at the tips of her shoes, sensing her parents' presence mere feet away. She peered over to Bloom. "Now, how do we greet––" "Mom! Dad!" Bloom blurted out, waving one arm haphazardly as she ran up the stairs and threw herself into their arms. _"She doesn't greet them formally?" _Daphne thought to herself. "Bloom!" Marion smiled as the two hugged their younger daughter. Bloom released them quickly and stepped aside, gesturing down the steps to the blonde woman standing stiffly before them. The happiness in their faces drained and faded into blank stares. "Daughter?" Oritel started, his voice breaking. "Is that you?" He finished, tears welled up in Daphne's eyes; her father's eyes. He had been frozen for so long, but enveloped in his emotions, she took notice of the age in his face, and his sunken eyes as his tears began to fall. "I don't believe..." Marion began breathlessly, unable to finish as her urge pushed her forward. Oritel quickly followed. Daphne met her family halfway up the stairs and sunk into a tearful embrace with the trio.

Inside the palace, Daphne sauntered through the marble corridors, taking in all the grandeur. She knew it was an ancient castle, and much of the decor was here from centuries of Domino Princess' dowries, regardless, she was somehow dissappointed at the lack of change since she'd been here. And yet strangely comforted.

Beside her, Marion strode along, smiling from ear to ear, stealing a glance at her older daughter every few steps. It was almost too good to be true, their little family had weathered more than its fair share of storms, and she more than anyone knew the risks of resting on her laurels, but this was different. Her daughter, her eldest child, long thought to be gone forever, had returned, and she fully intended to bless her with the most wonderful life. "Daphne, I...I mean _we _hope that you'll feel right at home in the palace, again! Things are a little different, but you were always a perfect Princess, I'm sure you'll get acclimated in no time! And just wait until you see the gardens in ther back courtyard! Everything's grown so much since you were last home!" Marion continued, Daphne simply smiled and nodded. From behind the chortling pair, Oritel chuckled. "Do you think your mother will give her a word in edge wise?" He gestured to Bloom, who smiled in return. _"It's all coming together. My family." _Bloom glowed internally. Finally, the one thing she'd longed for the most was complete and right there, living and breathing alongside her.

The family continued up yet another long and winding staircase and stopped at the foyer of a long corridor lined with towering windows and lengthy pathways. Marion gestured for a pair of guards to open the doors to one of the hallways. "Alright dear, we're almost to your room, it's just down-" "It's alright, mother! I know the way!" Daphne interjected, Marion halted her. "N-no dear, it's not that, it's just...we _never_ imagined that you..." Before Marion could finish, Daphne slowly pushed open the double doors to 'her' chambers. The startled woman was greeted by a bombardement of golden frills, violet velvet and pink silk with pale blue damask to match. "This is Bloom's room now...I'm so sorry, Daphne! As I said, we never expect that you would ever return to us!" Daphne suppressed her shocked expression and shut the doors quietly. "So...where is _my_ room?" She asked. It wasn't so much the fact that little Bloom had possession of the room, so much as it was the nagging notion that the younger sister had filled her place in her absence. It felt as though they didn't need her.

"Daphne, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Bloom placed a hand on her older sister's shoulder. Indeed, she had known it was Daphne's room, and Marion was reluctant to let her have it, but Oritel later insisted on the grounds that filling the barren space with new life would be cheerful for all of them. Daphne squeezed Bloom's hand warmly and shut the doors, forcing a smile. "It's fine, really! I mean, who _would've_ expected me to...you know." Bloom grabbed Daphne's hand playfully and flanked her down the next hall, trying to remedy the awkward situation. "I'm sure you'll love your new room, mom and dad have been working for days to get it finished!" Bloom exclaimed. The corridor ended at a large pair of pristine white doors decorated with floral gold leaf. "_Here_ is your room." Marion smiled, pushing the doors open. Daphne entered and was met with an aire of elegance.

Her bed sat on a large round platform and was covered with embroidered golden satin blankets. The long patterned drapes matched the bed, and seemed to reflect off of the white marble floors. The furniture was also as clean and white as the tall doors to the room, and the walls were a pale mint and teal damask, reaching from floor to ceiling, leading up to a large crystal chandelier. "Wow." Was all that escaped the Princess' mouth as she took in the beauty of the room.

Daphne and Bloom plopped down on the plush bed together, and Daphne squeezed one of the fluffy velvet pillows that decorated it's once immaculate surface. Marion strode past the girls and opened the massive wardrobe. "We've had a few dresses picked out for you, and Bloom's friend, Stella is a budding designer, so she's pitched in a few designs for her own for you! We'll have the palace tailor commission a whole wardrobe for you in a little while!" She smiled. Oritel took his wife's hand and shut the closet door. "I think you're overwhelming her, darling!" He laughed. "No! Really! This is...this is all so wonderful. Thank you." Daphne interrupted, her parents smiled at one another. "Well then, I think it's time we give the Princesses of Domino some time alone, don't you?" Oritel suggested, Marion nodded in reply and the pair swept from the room.

As the doors shut before them, the sisters sat on the bed, enduring a few awkward moments of silence, before Bloom made a suggestion. "Hey! I told you that dad gave me a horse, right?! I'm getting a lot better at riding, and from what mom's said, you're a great equestrian! How about we go for a ride? It's still light out." Bloom suggested, Daphne glanced away in thought, but came to a quick decision, shaking her head softly. "No thanks, I'm _exhausted_! How about we pick back up tomorrow?" Daphne offered, she sensed Bloom's disappointment. Despite that, she understood how Daphne was feeling; not too long ago, she was in her exact position! "Okay, that sounds great! I'll be out with Peg if you change your mind!" Bloom simpered, practically skipping as she exited the room. As the door closed for a second time, Daphne was finally able to enjoy the silence, and take in the new environment at her own pace. Flopping back on the bed, she stared up into the velvet canopy. Not too long ago, she was lying back, staring up at dingy sea-rocks and wilting plants in Tritannus' prison, and now she was home again. The whole scenario still felt completely unreal, so much so, she feared it would be ripped from her grasp at any moment. And she would do anything, and everything in her power to keep the place she'd made for herself.

Phew! First chapter down! Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated. :) Will update soon!

NEXT TIME: Princess Daphne was born royal, and had years of training before Bloom was even born, but how well will she be able to keep up when her once quirky and awkward younger sister is breezing past her in Princess Lessons?


	2. A Royal Education

What's up, guys? Sorry it's been awhile! In the past two weeks I've had probably two days off work, so I've been pretty overloaded! x_x So, in privelege for your waiting, here's a nice long chapter! Please review! Feedback is helpful! 3

––––––––––––––––––––––––

TIES THAT BIND

_Chapter 2 –––– A Royal Education_

It was early, so early in fact, that the skies outside the many windows in the palace were still pitch black with lingering nighttime. Inside her vast bedchamber, Princess Daphne sat, wide awake in her bed. A single lamp on a night-table nearby illuminated a tiny sliver of the large space. She'd been awake for hours, thumbing through a seemingly ancient diary of hers, she'd scribbled in every day for more than a year. The dates began in 1986, she was fourteen then. Bloom had yet to be conceived and Daphne was a normal [as normal as a Princess could be] teenage girl, and only child from an upstanding family. There were no pictures in the diary, but there were plenty in her mother's possession to be uncovered later. The elder Princess smiled as she thumbed through the aging pages, greeting story after story from her 'old' life with fresh eyes, as if they were not memories, rather works of fiction she'd never read.

"_August 8th 1986 –––– Dear Diary, I'm so mad! Father says he won't let me go to Prince Elian's party on Friday! Something about it not being "acceptable" for a Princess to run around partying, and with boys. Doesn't he get that I'm old enough to make my OWN decisions?!" _An embarassed smile crept across Daphne's lips, she remembered that party, and how upset she was the next week when all the girls at Alfea Prep were bragging about what an amazing time they had. She shamed her parents for weeks afterward! She flipped to another page. _"November 21st 1986 –––– Dear Diary, I went shopping with mother today. It was really fun until she decided I have no taste in "proper" royal attire. I stood around for hours letting the tailors stuff me into every tacky thing imaginable! Finally though, we both settled on a cute sleeveless yellow dress, I imagine father's going to shut that down really quick, though!" _It was passages like this, and the many others shed read through that evening, that really got her thinking. When did her immaculately royal parents become so..._normal?_ She'd always had a good relationship with them, she went through her rebellious phases, as do all teenagers, but she never recalled being genuinely unhappy. Maybe they had grown more jovial with age, or perhaps their newfound lenience was an unforseen blessing from their years of imprisonment. She flipped again, this time to a precise entry, one of the last in the diary. _"April 18th 1987 –––– Dear Diary, URGENT message! Mother is pregnant! And, I head to Alfea next month! I'm not sure which is more exciting! I'm happy to be a big sister, but I'm wondering, will it be weird growing up so far apart in age? I might have my own kids by the time my little sib goes away to school!"_ Again, there was that nagging sadness. Daphne was in no hurry to get into a relationship, or for marriage, or to have children, but there was just something in her that propelled her to feel almost _guilty_ for not doing so. Perhaps it was her royal blood, she thought. Everyone in royal families married young, she was certain all her old friends were wives and mothers, now. And whatsmore, a part of her feared she didn't really know _how_ to be a big sister. Bloom's childhood was a mystery to her, she had only been a few months old at the time of the attack on Domino, and now they were grown, and except for the few long talks they'd shared telepathically, they were total strangers.

Outside the doors, Daphne heard it, the abrupt, annoying _ping!_ of the maids' bell as they huddled down the halls to her room. She glanced out the window, the bleak night sky was slowly beginning to gradiate into a dark blue, a new day was beginning. "Time to wake up, Princess!" The head chambermaid beamed cheerfully, coming in for the kill, reaching right out to Daphne to pull her from the bed as one drew the drapes and another rummaged through the wardrobe. "Morning." Daphne yawned, one thing she swore she'd never miss about palace life was the early morning hours. Not to mention the nearly complete lack of privacy. As one of the maids turned her around and undid the little pearl buttons on the back of her silk nightgown, she didn't fight the invasive action, nor did she voice any contest. As she stood front and center, waiting for the next series of unpredictable movements, she cocked her head slightly to check on the maid searching through her wardrobe, who was now approaching the pair. She cradled a long white and pale seafoam green cluster of satin and tulle, carrying it so delicately it never grazed the floor. Pointless, she thought, since the trim would be stepped-on and run through all creation by the end of the day. "Arms, your Highness!" The head maid chimed sweetly, and Daphne complied, already feeling uncomfortable as they slid the heavy gown down over her head. As they laced the corset strings in the back, Daphne huffed, already beginning to feel hot and cross. When at last they finished, the dress was all tied together with a deep jewel-tone teal ribbon wrapped loosely around the waist that hung loosely down the side of the gown. "There! _Beautiful_ your Highness, now let's see if we can't do something about the hair!" The third maid chimed in, playfully tugging at Daphne's long blonde locks. Much to her chagrin, the maid/stylist decided she looked in need of an updo, and pulled, tied, tugged, and pinned all the hair she could up into an elegant but cumbersome cluster of braids, silk ribbon and hairspray. When at last the trio had finished their tyrade, they sent in some lesser chambermaids and had them attend to the bed and laundry. Leaving Princess Daphne to stand alone in the room, save the bustling young maids who purposely seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her. Down the hall, she heared the same little _ping_ from the maids' bell, and assumed Bloom must be starting her day as well. Although, from the audible groans and curses, she guessed her younger sister wasn't exactly used to the royal treatment just yet!

It would take them a good half hour or more to get Bloom ready, she estimated, electing to do some exploring in the meantime. Quietly, she pushed one of her doors open, peering out into the lengthy corridor for any signs of unwanted visitors, but all was silent, save the birds chirping by the sills of some of the open windows. She quietly [as quietly as possible in high heels] sauntered out of the room and shut the doors, gliding down the hall in tiny but brusque steps, a wave of heavy fabric swishing around her as she moved. _"At least some things have remained intact!" _She thought to herself, reminiscing on her early years, having to take full-on lessons on just how to walk properly in such dresses. As she reached the doors to the beginning of the hallway, she creaked one of them open, peeking out into the main hall of the turret. There were several guards walking the floor, per the norm, but no sign of the dreaded maids, or her parents. Shoving both doors aside, Daphne brushed past them in a very stately manner, earning some confused stares from the guards. "Good morning, Princess!" One began in surprise. "Erm...Princess, we would have been _honored _to get the doors _for_ you..." His partner added, Daphne shook her head and continued on, practically skipping down the stairs. "No worries!" She called back to them. Once she'd reached the main level of the turret, she walked the gounds, taking everything in that she was hurried away from the previous day. Indeed, the palace hadn't changed much in appearance or interior design, but there was something about it, some sense of happiness that wasn't always present in her many years there. The Princess lifted her skirts and pushed herself up onto a small set of stairs leading to the vast sunroom just adjacent to her garden. Everything there was the same too. The acrid scents of antiquity competing with the alluring aroma of the many fresh-picked Spring flowers that lined the room in scattered rows. The little round table with four evenly spaced chairs all around it was prepped and ready for family tea, a regular practice during her early years, and the long white curtains billowed lightly in the early morning breeze. The darkness of early morning was finally subsiding, and all that remained of the night sky was a pale blue line in the golden sky that was slowly succumbing to the day. Pushing some of the curtains aside, she glanced outside at the seemingly endless courtyard, lush with flowers and fountains and other plant life. She leaned out the window slightly, trying to find her Gardenias. Overhead she saw small flecks of white and pink next to a row of thick rose bushes, and something else. The Princess squinted at the tufts of gold that bobbed up and down every few seconds in her section of the garden. As the strange objects poked up from behind the bushes, they took the form of Queen Marion's crown. Daphne ducked back inside and proceeded out the door to meet her.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Daphne asked, her presence barely startled Marion, as if she half expected her to be here. She turned and smiled. "Good morning to you, too!" Daphne knelt down next to her mother. "I've been coming here a lot since Domino's return." She began, taking Daphne's hand. "Before you returned...well, before we even knew you'd ever return, this was my own little way of keeping you with us." Daphne looked on, admiring her mother's handiwork. She'd always loved the garden, while most palaces had gardeners and landscapers to custom and care for their grounds, Daphne always took a great pleasure in spending time with her flowers. "It's beautiful." She commented, taking in the various colors gleaming brightly from each plant. With a sweep of her long skirts, Marion rose and extended a hand to Daphne. "It's a much nicer view when we can actually stand above them, look at it all." She simpered. The pair stood side by side, admiring the garden in a somewhat awkward stretch of silence. "Come with me, darling. Bloom and your father will be down for breakfast, presently!" Marion hurried them inside, taking note of the fully lit morning sky. Daphne smiled to herself. She'd always been very close to her mother, and it warmed her heart to see that one of the few things in the world that was precious to her, was perfectly maintained by her mother.

As Marion and Daphne crossed the threshhold into the elegant dining room, they noticed that Bloom and Oritel were already seated, waiting for the rest of the family. "Ah, Daphne! Marion! Where have you been?" Oritel inquired, stirring his tea. "The gardens, father. They look amazing!" Daphne smiled. Oritel shook his head. "Father? Well, how serious our girl has grown to be!" He joked. Daphne chuckled with him, but internally, she was continuously taking note of her parents' changed demeanors since her youth. She took a seat across from Bloom, smiling at her younger sister. "So, the dressing ceremony still rough on you, huh?" She asked, Bloom rolled her eyes. "It's a lot less...invasive, now that I know to expect it! But yeah, still a lot to get used to." She admitted, taking a huge chomp out of her jellied toast. Daphne giggled. "Yes, I remember it being a quite..._bothersome_ duty myself."

"So girls, what's on the agenda for today?" Oritel asked. Bloom was the first to chime in, enthusiastic as always. "Well, the girls and I were going to visit Mike and Vanessa in Gardenia, check up on how the beach is holding up since our last cleanup. And maybe fit in a little shopping or a movie." Daphne shrugged. "Well, that sounds like fun." Oritel started, Marion placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh! My dear, remember? Today's the day!" She cut in, Oritel put his tea down and patted her hand. "Come to think of it, you're quite right, Marion!" "The Day?" Daphne interjected. Marion smiled at her daughters. "Well, now that the two of you are home, and things are, well, to say the very least, _changing_ in our household, your father and I have decided it's time for you to resume your education." She said cooly. Bloom wrinkled a brow. "I've already _graduated."_ She said. Her parents chuckled. "No, no. You're to resume your _royal_ education, dear. Now that you're engaged, you must be learned in the was of both Eraklyon _and_ Domino. And Daphne, you must expand on your knowledge of our kingdom and lineage." She specified. Bloom exhaled deeply and Daphne smirked at her. "Come on, it won't be so bad!" She giggled. "Today the two of you will start, well, resume your lessons in the etiquette of the Court of Domino. And the next day dance, and ancestry, and so on!" Marion said, trying to sound excited. Oritel glanced up at the large grandfather clock in the corner. "It's nearly eight o'clock, your lessons will begin at ten sharp in the upper parlor room. Better brush up on those manners, girls!" He joked, excusing himself from the table.

After breakfast, the members of the royal family separated to begin their ordained duties for the day. Oritel to his various council meetings, Marion to her charity events and party planning, and the Princesses, to their studies. Daphne and Bloom clicked down the hallway in their high heels, trying hard not to catch the hem of each other's dresses as they strode along. "What are these lessons like?" Bloom asked. "I've only had three or four in table manners and how to properly serve tea, and I could barely stand those!" She griped. "Well, they're rigorous to say the least. If we still have Madame Isobel, she's _very_ strict." Daphne warned. "Great." Her little sister mused. "Will you help me brush up on some of the etiquette, Daphne? I think I've got most of it down, but I don't want to be there any longer than we have to!" She begged. "Of course, little sis!" Daphne smiled. Internally, Daphne knew she was the more graceful sister, Bloom was graceful too, albeit a bit of a hothead and easily frustrated, which weren't exactly top-notch qualities for a princess.

"Now, you mustn't speak to loudly, or walk to fast, and _always_ mind your posture, Isobel hates that." Daphne began, keeping a hand lightly positioned beneath Bloom's chin as she added another book to the top of hear head. "Ugh, I didn't know this was actually a thing!" She remarked about the books. "On Earth we always see stuff like this in movies, but I never knew people actually used something this..._silly_ as a learning tool!" She spoke as she walked, feeling Daphne's fingers tap her nape as her posture fluctuated and bobbed, trying to keep the books steady. But, to no avail. "Wah!" Bloom exclaimed, finally catching the hem of her gown on the tip of her heels, sending her forward, and the books crashing to the floor. "Oh man..." She lamented, 'picking up' the books, with a flick of her wrist, sending them back onto their shelves. "It looks a lot easier seeing it in movies and stuff, doesn't it? Don't worry, it gets easier." Daphne encouraged, balancing two books atop her head as she paced the room once, twice, thrice. Bloom sighed, flopping back into one of the chairs. "You know, when I first started Alfea and met Stella, and all of the other wonderful fairies there, most _all _of them were Princesses..." Bloom started, sensing the distress in her sister's tone, Daphne took a seat across from her. "Please, tell me what's on your mind." Daphne urged her to continue, taking her hands in hers. "Like I said, most everyone at Alfea is of royal birth. Before I discovered who I really was, I was always..._jealous _of them. I'd see their parents, all of them together, and all dressed up for visiting days. The beautiful dresses they'd all get to wear to each function, hear about all the extravagent trips, the houses, the servants...and I wanted all that they had. But now..." Bloom felt tears threatening, she couldn't believe she was revealing all this to Daphne. _"She must think I'm so ungrateful, complaining about all these blessings!" _Bloom berated to herself. Daphne squeezed her hands. "No, Bloom, I understand! And really, many girls feel the same way, whether Earth-born or high-born. People always want something other than what they have, it's strange but, natural." She stated consolingly. Bloom sniffed. "Did...did you ever feel that way?" Daphne smirked, her smile fading. Indeed, royal life was extravagent, glamorous, and wonderful, but there were prices to pay in being born into it. However, Daphne had sixteen years of practice under her belt, and having endured years of royal training from birth, she was a seasoned expert. But Bloom, while born a royal, lived nearly her entire life as a normal girl with no regal prospects, and was suddenly being expected to assimilate into this strange and resplendent life. "Of course I did." Which was a half lie. When one is born into something, and knows nothing else...what is there outside to long for?

The sisters sat together in silence for several more minutes before Daphne took Bloom by the hand and urged her to give it one more try. Seconds later, the doors swung open, revealing a short, plump, and rather imperious looking woman. "Announcing the arrival of the Ladyship, Madame Isobel of the Planet Domino!" One of the guards at the door thundered, closing the doors behind her. Daphne paced slowly back to the table by the window and set the books down. "Practicing diligently, I see. Very good, very good." Isobel prasied, adjusting her thick glasses. "Hmm, not diligently _enough_ it appears, Princess Bloom!" Isobel shocked the girl as she sat down in a most unceremonious fashion. "Now then, stand up and sit like a _lady." _Isobel ordered, waving her long ferrule at Bloom, who looked desperately to Daphne for some sign of guidance. Daphne carefully lifted herself up from her chair and delicately seated herself, smoothing her skirts gingerly. Bloom tried to mimic her, and did better, but still "tilted her head too much," and "leaned too far forward." According to the formiddable Isobel. "Now Princess Bloom, today we will mainly be tackling _your _abilities...or lackthereof." Isobel chided, earninf an eye roll from Bloom. "Just because you saved the Magic Dimension, my dear, doesn't mean you'll get a free pass with the likes of me!" She warned with a hearty chuckle. "Now, let us begin!"

Elsewhere in the palace, Oritel and Marion were taking a walk in the courtyard. Marion, latched tenderly into the crook of Oritel's arm, glanced up at her husband, wondering how to properly approach what she had to say. However, Oritel sensed her unrest before a word ever escaped her lips. "What's on your mind, my love?" He asked. "Darling, do you think that Daphne is...happy here?" She asked forlornly. Oritel raised a brow. "What're you talking about? Daphne's _elated_ to be home! What makes you think she'd be unhappy?" He inquired gently, stopping them off at one of the many benches to have a rest. "Well, ever since Bloom came back to us, we both knew we'd have our hands full trying to groom her for the throne. All the lessons, the work, and the obvious lifestyle changes..." She paused. "Yes?" Oritel urged. "I am happier than words can express that Daphne has returned but now, the order of succession, and all the work we've put into Bloom must be...doen all over." She huffed gently. "I see, but my love, Daphne _is_ our eldest daughter. Bloom has been here long enough to understand how the realm of royalty works. And when she marries Sky, she will become the indisputable Queen of Eraklyon, leaving Daphne to the throne as originally promised. Everything will fall into its proper place in good time." Oritel said coolly. "Yes, or course that much I've thought over. What worries me is Daphne's place here. She's thirty four, Oritel. And we have not had thirty four years to get to know her, nor has she had that much time to get to know herself! Had all of those dreadful things never occurred, had everything stayed as it was...Daphne and Bloom would already be married. Daphne would be Queen, have children. They'd both be flawlessly educated Princesses." Oritel's expression faultered quickly. "We are dealing with two grown women who have yet to reach their full potential. We're getting old, Oritel. We won't be able to keep up with them like this forever." Marion finished, her husband was at a loss for words. In all the things running through the King's head with the coming of these new events, nothing to escape his wife's lips had ever occurred to him so brusquely. He sighed. "Well, I hate to say such things, but what can we do? The invasion, the war...our girls missing...none of it could be helped. We did all we could, and now we just have to work with what good fortunes have been brought back to us. We just have to be there for them, and push them to learn as much as they can." Oritel said hopefully, Marion nodded.

"Indeed, my dear. But the very least we can do for now, is be there to catch them when they fall."

"I think I'm getting the hand of this!" Bloom smiled, gliding across the room with gentle steps. Isobel nodded, tapping her ferrule gently on the marble floor. "Good, Princess Bloom, excellent, really." She prided, secretly shocked and disappointed that she didn't get to employ her near Draconian corrections on the girl. Daphne watched Bloom walk, curtsy, and perform other steps in their lesson with grace. She watched in pride and admiration. "Princess Daphne, you next." Isobel ordered as Daphne swept into the centre of the rotund room. She started off strong, curtsying with elegant posture, and continuing her tall, proud strides with great poise and patience. "Very good, now demonstrate the proper steps of the traditional Domino Court Waltz." She commanded, Daphne froze, embarrased. "Daphne, what's the matter?" Bloom asked. "I apologize, Madame. I haven't danced in _quite_ some time, as you can imagine so I -" "Are you saying you've forgotten the steps?" Isobel interjected, Daphne blushed. "Yes, I apologize." She finally surrendered. Isobel tapped Bloom with the ferrule, gesturing for her to join her sister. "Princess Bloom, perhaps _you_ could shed some light on your sister's carelessness and review the steps for her?" She said scathingly. "Sure." Bloom complied, avoiding Daphne's glance. "It's simple, you'll get back into the swing in no time!" Bloom whispered, taking Daphne's hands as she tried to guide her through the admittedly complex dance. Daphne, against Isobel's orders, sacrificed her 'perfect' posture to watch their feet, practically clomping down on Bloom's toes every few steps. Her younger sister tried not to cringe, but it couldn't be helped. Daphne droppeds Bloom's hands and headed for the door. "That's enough lessons for today, Isobel, leave!" She ordered sternly. Both Bloom and Madame Isobel looked shocked. "Hmph! As you wish, _Princess." _The insulted tutor huffed, stomping out the door. "Daphne?" Bloom reached out, wondering if she should leave as well. "Bloom I'm sorry, but I don't feel much like talking." Daphne seethed, heading up to her bedroom. Once alone, the Princess laid back in her bed and stared at the ceiling and whispered to herself, _"What is happening to me?" _

_ NEXT TIME:_

As more questions, memories, and keepsakes pluck at Daphne's memories, will some unwanted dreams [or nightmares] and a chance conversation with her former betrothed force her to remember life in the palace in a new, unhappy light?


End file.
